


Corre

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Bill Cipher, Revenge, Sad Ending, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Stanford y dipper escucharon un mitoAviso en esta realidad alterna dipper y stanford estaban viajando en portales interdimencionalesEl mito de que había un lugar donde Bill cipher había tenido decendencia y que planeaba usarla para sus planesLuego de eso stanford y dipper al encontrar la dimensión se dirigen para matar a las crías de Bill cipher
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Corre

La dimensión dónde se encontraban las crías

Las crías eran pequeños triangulos de colores amarillos y anaranjados 

Estás eran concientes y normalmente se quedaban juntos mentalmente tenían 6 años

Su madre/padre era Bill cipher esté se ocupaba de llevarles comida y educarlo cuando estaba aburrido o tenía tiempo de sobra

Aunque estos cientos de crías pasaban su tiempo paseando ya que la dimensión era completamente blanca y no tenía nada divertido

Aunque cuando venía Bill siempre jugaba con ellos

Pero un día su vida cambiaría drásticamente

De la nada un portal apareció y llamo la atención de las crías 

Las crías observaron el portal y de allí salieron dos seres humanoides y parecían asombrados

Luego sacaron algo y

Empezaron a dispararles las crías corrieron la mayoría murió en el momento 

Pero las que no estaban siendo perseguidas y cuando stanford y dipper encontraron que mataron a todos agarraron todos los cadáveres y los prendieron fuego

Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros que todos murieron se fueron

Mientras tanto Bill estaba de fiesta con sus amigos mientras tomaban y tomaban bebidas y quedó ebrio

El día siguiente fue lo mismo y el siguen y el siguiente

Luego se acordó que no había alimentando a sus crías

Bill se dirigió a la dimensión más segura que conocía para ver a sus crías seguramente estén esperándolo hambrientas

Era tan tierno verlas comer

Luego cuando Bill llegó río de una forma maniática

Y luego noto algo silencio

Demasiado silencio

Bill dijo

"Niños ya llegué!"

Luego de nuevo hubo silencio 

"Oh están enojados?!? Vamos no tengo todo el día vengan a alimentarse"

Luego de nuevo no hubo respuesta y seguía ese horrible silencio

Bill ahora enojado dijo

"Ahora cuando los encuentre les haré tener pesadilla el resto de la semana!"

Dijo Bill enojado y de color rojo

Luego cambio a uno amarillo mientras busco a sus hijos y pensaba "en dónde diablos se metieron?" 

Bill luego de unos minutos enojado empezó a cambiar lentamente a uno preocupado mientras no veía rastros de sus hijos

Una hora después Bill ya estaba preocupado y encerio empezó a tener miedo pensando que algo pudo averles pasado

Luego cuando finalmente encontró una pista algo de color negro estaba levitando por allí

Al acercarse observo su peor miedo 

Un resto una mano 

De sus hijos

Bill observo eso mientras rápidamente dijo

"Niños donde están?"

Estaba destrozaba su voz mientras seguía buscando

"Niños?"

Está vez dijo completamente roto

Mientras pasaba el tiempo y seguía buscando y cada vez perdía más esperanzas de encontrarlos

"NIÑOS?!?" 

Gritaba pero no recibia respuesta 

El silencio cada vez era más aterrador

Bill sintió que su ojo se humedecia y empezaban a salir lágrimas de su único ojo

Intento limpiarse su ojo pero al tener sus manos allí solo se quedó allí mientras más lágrimas salían

Sentía que se rompería allí mismo

Que de nuevo sucedería 

Que de nuevo se quedaría solo sin esas pequeñas voces junior como el molestando

Mientras con más fuerza agarraba su ojo y no dejaban de salirlr lágrimas

Escucho un pequeño sonido una respiración

Bill rápidamente volteo y observo algo a lo lejos

Volo lo más rápido que pudo y observo a una de sus crías partida a la mitad

Bill dijo con su voz cortada 

"Perdón niño perdón"

Y lo acaricio la cria seguía viva y sufriendo 

Bill le salieron más lágrimas mientras le dió un último beso a su hijo

Su niño

Lo acaricio mientras pasaba los últimos segundos de su existencia con el

Hasta que la cria dejo de vivir y Bill estalló en un llanto

Que no tuvo desde que destruyó la segunda dimensión


End file.
